This invention relates generally to cotton candy making machines and, more particularly, to a cotton candy making accessory for a household blender.
Cotton candy making machines have been popular for at least 50 years. A typical cotton candy forming machine is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,111 issued to Moad May 19, 1931. Other more recent patents are the Du Bois et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,745; Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,396; and Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,397. All of the devices of the prior art are characterized by rotating hoppers disposed in a bowl mounted on a base and adapted to receive sugar, flavoring and coloring. A heating element melts the sugar and as the device rotates, the sugar is dispersed around the edge of the bowl where it is then picked up in the form of cotton candy.
None of the prior art devices provided for quick removal of the bowl in which the candy is made, thus complicating cleaning of the device. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices in any way contemplates adapting a household blender to a cotton candy making machine.
Because prior art cotton candy making machines have consisted of complete self-contained units including motor, heating element and bowl, they have been relatively expensive and not within reach of the average consumer. Another disadvantage of the prior art constructions has been that the integral bowl, motor and heating element assembly is difficult to clean and store.